The field of object tracking has gained popularity over the years, due to a plethora of application areas, such as security and surveillance, video communication and compression, augmented reality, traffic control, medical imaging, and/or video editing. To track an object-of-interest in different image frames of a video, a visual object tracking technique may be implemented in an image-processing device, such as a surveillance camera. Existing visual object tracking techniques, such as a template-based tracking technique, utilizes a template of consistent shape and size to track the object-of-interest in different image frames of the video. In certain scenarios, the object-of-interest to be tracked may be occluded by another object (hereinafter, “occluder”) in one or more image frames of the video. In such a scenario, the occluder may cause interference to track the object-of-interest. For example, the occluder may cause contamination of the template (usually referred to as tracker contamination) that may lead to an incorrect object to be tracked.
Another group of visual object tracking techniques, such as a conventional fragment-based tracking technique, utilize a pre-determined number of fragments to track object-of-interest and to handle occlusions to a certain extent. However, it may not be desirable to use a pre-determined number of fragments to track the object-of-interest for each image frame of the video. Use of the pre-determined number of fragments may lead to an unnecessary processing load to detect all the fragments in each image frame of the video. An enhanced technique may be required that may adaptively track one or more objects in the video and handle occlusions accurately with optimized utilization of the computational resources.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.